Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
A liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid has, for example, a configuration of supplying liquid from a common liquid chamber or a liquid introduction portion communicated with the common liquid chamber to an individual liquid chamber via a fluid restrictor, to enhance the efficiency in pressurizing liquid in the individual liquid chamber.
For example, in a liquid discharge head, a plurality of plate members may be laminated one on another as a channel plate (channel member) to form narrow fluid restrictors, individual liquid chambers downstream from the fluid restrictors, and broad channels, such as a common liquid chamber or liquid introduction portions upstream from the fluid restrictors, being broader than the fluid restrictors.